


You Are My Sweetest Downfall

by BabyyCakess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is real. He has to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> short ficlet. Sam is 10, Dean's 14. way au. Sam is an only child and John and Mary are alive and well.
> 
> title from the song "Samson" by Regina Spektor

"Dean's real! I know he is!" Sam shouts, his small fists clenched in anger.

"Sam, this has _got_ to stop," Mary chastises. 

She looks over to John helplessly, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

Sam just scowls.

John is a silent spectator, standing by his wife's side, arms crossed.

They never believe Sam. They think Sam is too old to believe in imaginary friends.

But Sam knows Dean is not imaginary. 

*

"Dean, you're real. Right?" Sam asks, biting his lip.

"Of course I'm real, Sammy. What the hell kinda question is that? I'm your best friend. I'll be by your side forever, baby boy."

Dean gives a winning smile, green eyes never leaving Sam.

Sam offers a dimpled smile in return.

Dean's right.

Sam can feel it when Dean hugs him, swoons when plush lips press goodnight kisses to his forehead, his cheeks.

Everything is perfect and right in the world when Dean settles down beside him to read a bedtime story, cuddling close until sleep takes over.

And if for just a moment, when his eyes are hazy and he's drifting somewhere between awake and asleep, Sam swears he sees Dean's eyes flash black, it doesn't mean anything.

Dean is real.

*

Dean blinks quickly, eyes going green again and staring down at Sam's fluttering lids as he slowly wakes.

"Mornin', Sammy," Dean murmurs, pressing a kiss to Sam's head.

Sam rubs at his eyes with his fists, snuggling up to the warmth of Dean's body pressed so close to him in the small bed.

"Good morning, De," Sam whispers softly.

"Whaddya want for breakfast? Something greasy sounds good to me. Bacon?"

Sam lightly slaps at Dean's chest. 

"You know Mom's a vegetarian, jerk."

Dean laughs.

"They already left for work. I'll take you out for breakfast. Just us."

Sam sighs happily. 

Just them. Sam and Dean against the world.

"Sounds great, Dean."

And for now, it is.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment <3333


End file.
